Mi ángel
by Isa Labra Cullen
Summary: Ella una chica con problemas de autoestima por su sobrepeso, nunca imagino que alguien como él podría enamorase de ella.


MI ANGEL

Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.

Swmmary: Ella una chica con problemas de autoestima por su sobrepeso nunca imagino que alguien como él podría enamorase de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Otro día más que tengo que ir al instituto es tan tormentoso para mi ir a ese lugar, como cada mañana lo único que me puedo poner es unos pantalones de yoga y una playera holgada nada de lo que tengo en mi armario me entra, si estoy gorda y se cuál es el momento en que perdí el control de comer y comer, fue el día que mi padre nos abandonó tan solo tenía ocho años no es que Charlie fuera muy amoroso pero en los momentos indicados fue un buen padre, lo malo de él fue no saber afrontar los problemas, el que lo despidieran de su trabajo el no poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa y mantenernos a mamá y a mí lo hundía cada día. Lo que para él era lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarnos y buscar trabajo entro lado nos envió dinero algunos meses después lo que recibió mi mamá fueron los papeles de divorcio y una carta diciendo que había encontrado otra persona que lo hacía feliz, fue así de fácil dejarnos claro que mamá sufrió la separación, pero al llegar el primer requerimiento de la hipoteca busco trabajo y no ha parado, pero más que eso su trabajo sea convertido en su refugio.

—Bella el desayuno está listo, tengo que irme — escucho gritar a mamá desde la planta baja —que te valla bien en la escuela, no sé si tome otro turno en el restaurant si quieres nos vemos ahí para que comas algo.

— No te preocupes mejor hago comida aquí — tome mi mochila.

Bajo las escaleras para solo ver la espalda de mamá salir por la puerta, ya en la cocina encuentro un par de huevos y pan tostado me comí todo aunque ya era tarde no me importo, camine al refrigerador y tome un vaso de leche después de terminar, tome un par de donas para el camino, ya que trataba de llegar lo más tarde que podía al colegio. No quería encontrarme con _ellos _era más fácil mi día así, cuando me estacione la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clases.

Estaba entrando al edificio D cuando alguien me tomo del brazo pensé que sería alguno de_ ellos, _para mi sorpresa era mi amiga Tanya era un poco más alta que yo, se pintaba el cabello rubio, aunque el verdadero era castaño, unos ojos de color gris impresionantes los cuales estaban detrás de un par de lentes.

— Sabes qué hora es, la maestra no nos dejara entrar, ellas ya entraron podemos descansar y lo mejor de todo nos tocara juntas — dijo caminando a mi lado.

— Me asustaste, pensé que era alguno de _ellos_ \- tomé la perilla de la puerta del salón en el cual aún no se encontraba la profesora, y al fondo del salón están _ellos_ cuchicheándose. — Vamos Tany —Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de en medio a la vista de la profesora los de adelante ya esaban ocupados para nuestra desgracia aún estabamos serca de ellos.

— Pero mira sí aquí están Ballena Swan y Cuatro ojos Daneli — me tense por completo cuando Emmett se sentó en la mesa — dime cuatro ojos si me quedó con estos— dijo mientras le quitaba sus lenta a Tanya —¿ves a tú amiguita más ballena?— el salón completo soltó una carcajada colectiva, mientras Tanya trataba de recuperar sus lentes — No me toques cuatro ojos tal vez y se me pegue tu ceguera — el muy imbécil le aventó los lentes, estaba a punto de pisarlos cuando la puerta se abrió, era la profesora María.

— Mac'Carty ve a tu lugar, tendremos examen sorpresa guarden todo lo que este sobre las mesas— el rechazo colectivo no se hizo esperar.

Después de esa clase tratamos de no toparnos lo menos posible con _ellos,_ estábamos en la cafetería ya habíamos comprado nuestros alimentos, yo me comía una hamburguesa y un refresco grande.

— Sabes le he pedido a mis padres que me cambien de colegio, pero dicen que sólo quedan dos meses para terminar, no sabes cómo ansió que pasen esos dos meses- Tanya tenía una manzana en su mano — vamos a ir a este fin de semana a ver las universidades ¿tú ya sabes a cuál vas a elegir?

— Si la más lejos de este lugar — en eso se sentó en nuestra mesa Eleazar Cullen es uno de los chicos populares, él no es malo con nosotras, es uno de los encargados del comité de estudiantes.

—Hola chicas vengo a dos cosas, la primera — dice muy serio — es robarme una de tus papas Bells — hizo una mueca de placer al comerla —mmm deliciosa — dijo apreciando el sabor de la papa— y lo segundo, estamos recaudando víveres para los chicos del orfanato del pueblo lo que necesitamos son voluntarios para repartirlos ¿puedo contar con ustedes? los vamos a entregar este fin de semana, en verdad se los agradecería mucho.

— Yo me apunto cuenta conmigo — dije mientras Tanya estaba viendo su charola ya vacía, Sip a Tanya le gustaba Eleazar.

— Mmm yo no puedo talvez para la próxima ves — estaba segura que sus manos sudaban tartamudeo al hablar de nuevo—yo, yo bueno me te-tengo que irme — tomo su charola, dejándonos en la mesa.

—¿Acaso dije algo mal? Se veía algo asustada — negué con la cabeza

— No sólo está nerviosa sus padres la esperan afuera, ¿a qué hora tengo que estar aquí el sábado? — se acabó la tranquilidad cuando vi Alice y a Rosalie llegaron.

— Valla mira la Belibolita sí que quiere bajar las toneladas que tiene encima — si mis más grandes enemigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, de pequeñas Alice y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, pero cuando entramos a la preparatoria todo cambio — dime una cosa cerdiBella crees que un guapo Futbolista te ara caso — Rosalie se encontraba atrás de mi tocando me el cabello — mira hasta el cabello lo tiene grasiento.

— Vamos Bells no tenemos que escuchar a este par de locas — para mi sorpresa Eleazar tomo mi mano.

— Eleazar defiende a su cerdiBella que romántico, nunca pensé ver esto un popular con una Belliballena, Nunca creí que caerías tan bajo lo siento por tu reputación, quedara manchada de por vida — se burló Alice, mientras Rosalie me decía al oído.

— Sabes que esto no le gustara a Angela.

Para mi desgracia llegaron más de _ellos _ya estaba ahí. James, Emmett, Jasper y Angela esta última no soportaba ver me, Eleazar noto mi incomodidad.

— Camina Bella— tiro de mi esta que estuvimos en el estacionamiento — Lo siento, son muy desagradables anda sube a tu auto espero a que te vayas nos vemos el sábado aquí a las diez— ellos sabían bien con quien meterse y cuando meterse con sus víctimas y estaba segura que tarde que temprano Angela aria algo, todas las chicas de la escuela sabíamos que ninguna podíamos acercarnos a Eleazar ya que Angela está enamorada de él.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, llegar a casa y hacer la cena no es algo extraño aunque lo entendía si mamá no trabajaba como viviríamos, pero a veces necesitaba de la atención de mi mamá, los días siguieron tanto jueves como viernes no pasó nada quizás el hecho de que vieran que tenía el apoyo de Eleazar los detuvo un poco, el sábado me levante muy temprano, me duche y baje a desayunar mamá no estaba así que me hice una hamburguesa doble de todo lo que tenía y me hice una malteada de chocolate y para el camino a la escuela me lleve un par de donas se nota que las amo, cuando llegué a la escuela estaba Eleazar, Jessica, Irina, Mike y Eric.

— Hola Bells, bueno sólo falta una persona y nos podremos ir — me saludo Eleazar, empezábamos a subir las cosas que teníamos para los chicos del orfanato de Forks, que es donde vivo mientras esperábamos a la otra persona.

— Hermano traje esto que dejaste en la casa — escuché la voz más melodiosa que había escuchado en mi vida, volteé y vi los ojos esmeralda más hermosos y el cabello más rebelde de la historia — Hola chica, te paso esto — rayos parecía estúpida, este era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

— Mmm perdón, si yo los paso — tenía que quitar mis ojos de él como siempre es un imposible, vamos Bella es una locura.

—Oh gracias hermano, bueno ya conociste a Bella, Bella él es Edward mi hermano mayor, ven vamos te presento al resto del equipo.

Se alejaron de mí, rumbo al resto de los chicos, después de que hice el ridículo trate de mantenerme lo más alejada de él, llegamos al orfanato y estuvimos con los chicos que viven ahí, es algo tan deprimente ver eso, me hizo pensar que jamás me quejare de que mamá no esté conmigo porque trabaja, pero eso niños no tienen a nadie en el mundo solo las personas que podían darles un poco de cariño y alimentarlos, terminamos de entregar les ropa, zapatos y algunos juguetes para los más pequeños.

— Muchas gracias chicos por ayudarnos — dijo Eleazar — bueno creó que todos nos merecemos ir a comer una buena pizza ¿qué les pare la idea? — rayos y yo no me traje dinero y mi camioneta se quedó en la escuela.

— Si, suena genial — dijo Jessica viendo al hermano de Eleazar, si Jess la jefa de los mate atletas, la chica es un genio en las matemáticas es un poco más bajita que yo, su cabello café siempre está en una coleta su cara está llena de imperfecciones, a mí me era indiferente su físico, la considero una buena chica por lo cual la veo como una amiga — tú que dices Irina — la chica del arte ella, están graciosa pero siempre está perdida en su mundo y sus ropas siempre están manchadas con pintura.

Empezaron a ver que harían después, empecé a retroceder para poder irme a la escuela por mi camioneta.

— ¿A dónde vas Bella? no bienes con nosotros a comer — me dijo Edwrad al igual que su hermano es una persona sencilla y amable — anda vamos.

— No, eh tengo que ir por mi camioneta y regresar a casa mamá se preocupara — Bella te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho si vas a comer con ellos vas a ir donde está tu mamá, escuche una vocecita en mi cabeza.

— No es muy tarde anda vamos sólo será un rato y prometo llevarte a casa, sana y salva — medio una sonrisa de lado que me detuvo la respiración. Isabella él sólo es amable nunca se fijaría en ti como _ellos_ dicen soy una cerda nadie puede sentir algo por mí no soy bonita y lo acepto.

— No de verdad, creó que lo mejor es que me valla — Eleazar se acercó a nosotros — espero que se diviertan.

— Oh vamos Bells, no esas así Eddy puede llevarte despues a tu casa — dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello, esto era extraño nadie se acercaba tanto a mí, sólo Tanya desde que llegamos a la escuela y Alice se fue con Rosalie, ella yo nos hicimos inseparables.

—No me digas Eddy, si Bella no quiere ir no tenemos por qué obligarla, mejor la llevamos a que recoja su auto para que pueda ir a su casa — dijo muy amablemente Edward que lo más seguro es que este en su segundo año de universidad.

—Eh gracias, pero puedo caminar para que no se desvíen, de verdad no tengo problema en caminar.

—De ninguna manera te vas tu sola viniste con nosotros, nosotros te regresamos — dijo Edward.

—Bueno no se diga más sube Bells — dijo Eleazar

Después de que me dejaron en la escuela conduje a casa, el fin semana paso como cualquier otro sola en la casa ya que mi madre tiene que hacer doble turno ambos días, Sólo logro ver a Renée un par de horas es normal el día de su descanso es mi favorito pasamos todo el día juntas, claro esta semana no lo tomo así que el domingo es más aburrido, el lunes por la mañana es la misma rutina al llegar a la escuela puedo ver el Sentra de Tanya estacionado unos cuantos espacios después de mi camioneta, me encontré con ella en la entrada de la escuela.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa vi pasar a la profesora María — subió el puente de sus lentes — _ellos _aún no han llegado podemos ocupar los asientos de la parte de adelante.,

—Buenos días Bells, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? el mío genial amiga — digo con sarcasmo — Si _ellos_ no han llegado no tenemos por qué correr — dije tomando su brazo.

— Bueno y dime ¿qué universidad te gusto más?

—Mmmm la de Seattle es buena, a parte papá no quiere que me valla tan lejos y tú que piensas hacer.

—Uff Princeton es mi favorita seria genial poder ir pero lo dudo y New Jersey está bastante lejos de aquí pero también pienso el Seattle no estaría mal.

Llegamos al salón estaba casi vacío, quedamos enfrente de la profesora así que no seriamos molestadas en esta clase la cuál paso sin mayor percance todo trascurrió bien hasta que me tuve que separar de Tanya en biología.

—Hoola Beella —Riley un chico delgado, tiene un problema tartamudez por lo cual es otro blanco fácil para _ellos_ — ¿Co como estas? Ya teniia tiemmpo de no no verte te

—Hola Riley, bien gracias ¿y tú como estas? — tomo asiento a mi lado, en se momento entro James con Jasper y Emmett.

—Miren si aquí esta gordibella y tartamudin- dijo James pasando al lado de Riley y empujándolo de la silla — quítate de aquí enano de Blancanieves, deja me divierto un rato con tu amiguita — sin ningún miramiento quito de la silla al pobre de Riley y sentándose en él banco se giró hacía mi tomado un mechón de mi cabello — Bolibellita, dime ¿no te da asco verte en el espejo todos los días así de gorda? Tienen razón las chicas hasta el cabello esta grasiento qué asco — dijo fingiendo limpiarse los dedos en mi sudadera.

—James, por favor déjame en paz no te hecho nada, déjame en paz — trate de irme de esa mesa, pero Emmett me bloqueo el paso — en verdad no quiero problemas, no me cruzare en su camino lo que resta de la semana déjame en paz.

—No, en esta clase me tienes que ayudar cerdibella, Rose y Angela nos dijeron que habrá examen sorpresa y no soy muy bueno en esto, bueno ninguno de nosotros tres lo somos, ciertos chicos.

Jasper y Emmett responden al unísono con afirmación, hacen que me siente de nuevo mis manos comienzan a sudar frio y si hago que reprueben seré su esclava de por vida, sé que soy buena la biología, pero tenerlos a ellos tan cerca me bloqueo mental mente, en eso entra el profesor Black.

—Buenas tardes chicos los que tengan en sus mesas algún cuaderno fuera haga el favor de guardarlo, tendremos un examen sorpresa el cuál contara como un cuarenta por ciento para los parciales, James tu qué haces ahí sentado ese no es tu lugar.

—Oh profesor Bella y yo estábamos platicando cuando usted llego, ya sabe soy irresistible todas quieren conmigo — dijo acercándose a mí.

—Mmmm, te estaré vigilando guarda esa libreta ya, ¿todo bien señorita Swan? — asentí, el profesor empezó a pasar los exámenes a cada uno cuando regreso a su asiento dijo que podíamos voltear las hojas eran pocas preguntas así que pude responder rápido tuve que hacer tiempo para que _ellos_ pudieran terminar de copiar las respuestas, después de un tiempo James me hizo una seña para decirme que habían terminado y podía entregar mi examen salí lo más rápido que pude del salón recorrí casi corriendo el pasillo, pero a la mitad del pasillo ya no podía respirar así que me fui al estacionamiento, grave error Angela, Roslie y Alice están en el auto de la última.

—Oye Beliballena, Bree me dijo que estabas coqueteando con mi hombre — Angela Weber, la capitana de las porristas es alta un cuerpo delgado bien formado, un cabello hermoso negro alta de un cuerpo fenomenal — te lo he dicho millones de vez que te alejes tus pesuñas de él cerda, Eleazar puede ser muy bueno contigo pero jamás se fijara en ti no eres más que una bola de grasa — empezó a empujarme Alice y Rosalie se reían desde sus posiciones originales estaba atenta a ellas — creen que el coreback pueda tan siquiera pensar en estar con este esperpento, él nunca Isabella pondrá en serio sus ojos en alguien tan asqueroso como tú — decía mientras seguía empujándome hacia la avenida.

La cercanía de ella me asusta tanto que solo puedo ver su cara furiosa contra mí lo sabía, sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila después de que fui al orfanato — Sabes que nadie se le puede acercar así que atente a las consecuencias— me empujo tan fuerte que creí caer pero no, lo que sentí a continuación fue un fuerte golpe en mi lado izquierdo mi cabeza choco contra algo duro, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta la voz de un ángel diciéndome que se aria cargo de todo, fueron las últimas palabras que escuche y no las de Angela.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después

Todo me dolía, estaba desorientada, mi pierna izquierda dolía más que todo, traté de abrir mis ojos, pero los sentía pesados, mi mano del mismo lado pesaba mucho empecé a abrir mis ojos y pude ver a mi madre sentada en la silla a mi lado con su mano sosteniendo la mía que tiene una intravenosa.

—Mamá — le hable, pobre se le veía con ojeras enormes y más delgada de lo habitual — mami, Renée — hable un poco más alto levanto la cabeza, trato de sonreír, pero hasta eso me duele.

—Oh Bella cariño, despertaste pensé que no lo arias aún — dijo acariciando mi cabeza —voy a hablarle a una enfermera — mientras ella sale de la habitación, trato de recordar el motivo por el cual me encontraba aquí, en el hospital y mi mente divagaba con imágenes cortas de lo que paso.

Lo que recuerdo es estar en el estacionamiento de la escuela con Angela y después, algo me golpeo y una voz, yo conocía esa voz tan sola la escuche un día y quedo grabada en mi memoria como la de un ángel, entro una enfermera junto con mi madre y el papá de Eleazar y Edward a hora veo por qué tiene hijos tan guapos

—Hola Isabella, vamos a tomar tus signos vitales y después te are unas pregunta — el doctor Cullen reviso todo, me hizo una serie de preguntas médicas y habituales después de un accidente como el que había tenido ya que permanecí tres semanas sedada debido a la gravedad de mis fracturas — Muy bien, vas evolucionando muy bien Isabella, aun así te quedaras lo que resta de la semana, como te digo tuviste varias fracturas graves, la que más nos preocupa es la de tu cabeza, va mejor aun así quiero estar seguro de enviarte a casa lo mejor que pueda — hizo una pusa — tu pierna es otra después de que retiremos el yeso en un par de semanas más, necesitaras terapia para empezar a caminar de nuevo, y tu mano esa casi esta curada empezaremos la rehabilitación en cuanto se pueda — la pausa que hizo a continuación duro más que la anterior — a hora tenemos que hacer una acta de lo que paso, muchos de tus compañeros vieron lo que paso así que no será problema hacer justicia, mis hijos están dispuestos a ayudarte — al escuchar me estremecí, no quería problemas con _ellos_ — y temo decirte que no puedes regresar a la escuela te serán enviados todos tus deberes.

—Gracias doctor Cullen, gracias por todo — dije viendo hacia el techo

—No tienes que darlas Isabella.

—Solo, Bella por favor.

—Está bien solo Bella, en un momento vendrá un psicólogo — Que un psicólogo yo no necesito eso y se lo hice saber al doctor Cullen — Bella, la Psicóloga no viene porque estés loca, entiendes eso verdad y tu mamá estará aquí contigo en todo momento.

Después de darle más indicaciones a la enfermera y revisarme de nuevo mamá tomo asiento a mi lado sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo, hija perdóname, por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, mi depresión por el abandono de tu padre, no me di cuenta que te fui haciendo aún lado de mi vida me enfrasque tanto en el trabajo para poder olvidar que me abandono el hombre que amo, te deje de lado cariño no preste atención a tu sobrepeso y que los chicos de la escuela te molestaban, oh bebé te hemos lastimado tanto yo incluida — se acercó dándome un beso en la frente ese momento se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, me limpie la cara ya que la tenía llena de lágrimas, mamá abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer alta, rubia y muy hermosa.

—Bunas tardes soy la Psicóloga, mi nombre es Kate, el doctor Cullen me pidió que viniera a visitarte Isabella sé que tal vez en este momento lo único que quieras es descansar, pero en cuestión de minutos llegaran las autoridades tanto escolares con las locales me gustaría que antes de que llegaran tuviéramos una charla ¿qué te parece?

Sólo asentí, yo no creí que fuera necesario ver a una Psicólogo, aun así, continuamos con la consulta la doctora.

—¿Tienes odio hacía tu padre Isabella? — no era la primera pregunta ha me hacia la doctora, pero si una de las que más esperaba.

—Si, prefirió huir de los problemas, del trabajo y nos dejó sin importarle cuánto nos haría sufrir, yo sólo tenía nueve años él para mí era mi héroe, y verlo bajar de las escaleras con su maleta y diciendo le a mamá que no podía con todo el problema.

" Después de unos meses mamá casi no estaba en casa, lo único que hacía yo era llegar de la escuela hacer deberes, comer, ver la tv, comer y eso es todos los días no prestaba atención a mi aspecto personal, no me importa de verdad.

Así continuo la entrevista de Kate como me pido que la llamara, platicamos mucho tiempo más dijo que tanto mamá como yo teníamos que tener más platicas con ella, también dijo que me mandaría con el nutriólogo que, aunque mis estudios salieron bien y no tenía enfermedades por mi sobrepeso tenía que empezar a cuidarme, después de un rato

tocaron la perta era el director y la trabajadora social de la escuela y un policía empezaron a preguntarme como había empezado los acosos de "_mis compañeros_", para mi suerte muchos alumnos vieron lo que sucedió así que no tendría que decir mucho a el director, me pregunto muchas cosas con forme hablaban y por los testimonios las autoridades habían dictado sentencia a Angela ya que había sido intento de homicidio, aunque esto fue así los padres de esta habían contratado a los mejores abogados que lograron que ella permaneciera en arresto domiciliario hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, que más decir que la destituyeron como capitana de porristas en cuanto a Alice y Rosalie saldrían del equipo de porristas y tendrían que ir al orfanato de Forks hacer voluntarias por lo que restaba de año y los chicos serian suspendidos, y también de los siguientes partidos ya que muchos a los que habían acosado durante este año escolar y el paso hablaron, los suspendieron de la escuela por una semana a su regreso tuvieron que repetir el examen de cálculo en el cual habían copiado, el director dijo que terminaría el colegio vía internet; El lunes de la siguiente semana, por la mañana me dieron de alta ya sin el yeso del brazo sólo lo inmovilizaron, mi mamá tuvo que regresar al trabajo ya llegaba más temprano y pasábamos más tiempo juntas y cada viernes acudíamos a nuestra cita con Kate.

Tanya venia todos los días, me traía apuntes y tareas, ella también hablo con el director me conto que muchos de los chicos a los cuales nos molestaban hablaron y el director decido sacar a los chicos del equipo de futbol y tendrían que hacer lo mismo que las chicas ir al orfanato hacer servicio comunitario. Un día por la tarde llego mi Ángel y traía con sigo un lindo ramos de orquídeas, me sorprendió es esas flores son mis favoritas.

—Hola Bella espero que te encuentres mejor, estas son para ti.

—Yo las pondré en agua Bells — Tanya tomo las flores, de las manos de mi ángel — hola cuñis, Eleazar esta allá a fuera — si Tany y Elezar por fin estaban juntos, después de mi accidente, Tany siempre estaba sola y Eleazar muy amable se acercó a ella, al principio ella le gradeció su compañía mas no veía las intenciones de él que eran más por agradarle de otra manera, hasta que un día Jess le abrió los ojos a mi amiga y ambos se confesaron su amor y desde ese día mi amigas es muy feliz, si mi mejor amiga es feliz yo también lo soy ya que somos como hermanas.

En el mes que siguió Edward estuvo conmigo siempre y cuando podía se quedaba hasta que llegaba mamá; Las rehabilitaciones eran pesadas, ya que mi pierna se fracturo en tres partes en este mes logré bajar diez kilos, ya que me habían enviado al nutriólogo, medio una dieta y tenía un entrenador bastante disciplinario pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo Sam un hombre de unos veintisiete u treinta años alto de tez morena con unos impresionantes ojos color gris que derretía a cualquiera al principio mamá pedía permiso para ir conmigo, en la cafetería no le habían puesto negativa alguna, pero cuando Edward fue un día con nosotros y lo vio le dijo a mamá que no se preocupara que él podía venir conmigo a cada cita ¡hombres!

.

.

.

.

Pov Edward

Hoy es mi último día de universidad, mi segundo año mañana ya estaré en Forks con mi familia, papá es un reconocido Doctor por lo cual quiero seguir sus pasos puedo decir que amo a mi papá él es Carlisle Cullen, mi padre tubo una vida difícil, pero logro salir a adelante nos enseñó que la vida no es fácil que no por tener dinero puedes desperdiciarlo así que mi hermano y yo seguimos su ejemplo.

—¡Ey! Edward nos tenemos que ir — dijo mi amigo Aro — el avión sale en una hora acaso quieres quedarte aquí, porque yo mi amigo no, anda date prisa.

—Como siempre tan desesperado hombre ya voy — rodo los ojos y salió del departamento que compartíamos, tan sólo unas horas estaré con mi familia de nuevo.

Llegué muy temprano a Forks mi familia sabía que llegaba mañana esto sería una gran sorpresa iba a mitad de camino hacia el centro de Forks, cuando mi móvil sonó mi sonrisa se amplió al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola mami

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estas ya listo para llegar a casa mañana? ¿o siempre si decidiste irte con tus amigos? — la conozco sé que ella lo que quiere es lo primero, pero no se imagina que estoy por llagar a la casa.

—No mami mañana salgo para la casa, tu tranquila tengo tantas ganas de ver los.

—ok entonces aquí te espero cielo, te amo — mi mamá Esme Cullen era en toda la extensión de la palabra una mamá gallina, nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí que siempre teníamos que estar juntos

—Yo también te amo mami, nos vemos — estaba tan cerca de casa, el taxi tomo el camino de tierra sabía que mamá escucharía el auto llegar a la casa, mi mamá salió volando al ver el taxi bajamos mi equipaje en cuestión de segundos mamá estaba conmigo.

—Oh Edward, hijo porque no me dijiste que estabas ya por llegar — me abrazo mientras el señor del taxi terminaba de baja las maletas — estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí.

—Yo también los extrañaba má — entramos a la casa— má estas solita.

—No tu papá está en el despacho y Eleazar en su cuarto — dice sin soltarme aun — Oh Edward te echado tanto de menos.

—Yo también te extrañe mami, voy a darle la sorpresa a pá y luego voy a ver a Elezar —toco la puerta del despacho de papá asome mi cabeza.

—¿Por que tocan? — dijo mientras levanta la vista de unos papeles — hijo, pero pensé que llegabas mañana, que gusto de tenerte aquí me hubieras llamado para ir por ti — nos abrazamos y platicamos mucho, mamá nos trajo unos bocadillos y algo para beber, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta fue abierta y puedo ver a mi hermano pequeño, que de pequeño ya no tiene nada un así nos llevamos un año y medio nos damos un abrazo largo, como todos los hermanos nos peleamos y aun así nos queremos mucho.

—Hermano que gusto tenerte aquí, no sabes cómo es aguantar a má y a pá, llorando por cada esquina, que su bebé no pudo venir con nosotros — lo siguiente que vi fue a papá, dándole una palmada en el brazo — ¡auch! eso dolió papá era una broma -Eleazar es un chico bromista y amigable y con un gran corazón, lo único que nos diferenciaba es que él es una copia exacta de papá rubio y de ojos azules mi entras que yo lo soy de mamá mi cabello es casi café claro mi papá dice que es caramelo yo prefiero decir que es claro y mis ojos son color verde — oye por cierto, estoy en una campaña para llevar víveres y ropa a los chicos del orfanato el sábado ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Con gusto, cuenta conmigo—los tres entramos en una larga charla, mamá se nos unió, y nos debo comer en el despacho.

A los dos días acompañe a Eleazar por los de más chicos a escuela.

—Dime hermanito ¿tengo cuñada o prospecto a ser lo? — sabía que le molestaba que le dijera hermanito.

—Eddy no tengo novia, pero si hay alguien – dijo sonriéndome — sabes a un que si hay alguien es tímida, la invite a ella y su mejor amiga pero Tanya no quiso venir, espero sacarle información a Bella.

— Te perdono lo de Eddy porque te llame hermanito, así que Tanya no te hace caso mmm tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

— Estamos a mano compadre, eh intentado mil formas de que me haga caso, pero siempre huye, es muy tímida, pero esos ojos grises me tienen cautivado.

—Huy compadre, eso mi querido amigo es el duro aguijón del amor — me estaba estacionado en la preparatoria de Forks, varios chicos estaban esperando Eleazar se reunió con ellos que traían más cosas para los chicos del orfanato. Fui a ayudar a traer más cosas, de regreso a la camioneta vía una chica de espaldas con cabello castaño largo y en una coleta.

— Hola chica, te paso esto — dije cuando se dio vuelta unos ojos chocolate que a primera vista se ven tristes y tiernos a la vez, esos ojos se clavaron en mí, ese cabello tan largo le hace juego con su hermosa mirada se nota que es una chica tímida — hola, me escuchaste— por un momento pensé que ella no me había escuchado.

—Mmm perdón si yo los paso— dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mí, en un segundo sus mejillas se tomaron un sonrojo hermoso, por estar atento a la chica no vi que llegar mi hermano.

—Oh gracias hermano, bueno ya conociste a Bella, Bella él es Edward mi hermano mayor, ven vamos te presento al resto del equipo — mientras Eleazar tironeaba de mi le sonreí a Bella si no mal recuerdo ella es la mejor amiga de mi futura cuñada.

En el trascurso del día traté de entablar conversación con ella, pero siempre que lograba acercarme a ella se esfumaba con cualquier pretexto así que decidí no obligarla a estar cerca de mí, se ve tan débil rota por dentro que daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla este semestre que paso fue de psicología y por la forma en que ella se comporta se puede ver que no tiene autoestima y que la han lastima mucho.

— Como vas compadre — Eleazar siguió mi mirada y zas me cayeron — hay hermano esa mirada, es el duro aguijón del amor— dijo citando mis palabras de hace un momento, pero en un segundo vi como cambio su mirada — sólo te voy a advertir algo, si sólo piensa en Bella para una relación de vacaciones y la lastimas te las veras conmigo Edward, ella ha sufrido mucho, es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que jueguen con ella.

—Por dios hermano, con quien cree que hablas jamás lastimaría a esa chica se ve tan lastimada, vulnerable y rota por dentro que lo único que quiero hacer es sacarla de aquí y llevarla lejos y protegerla hasta del viento nunca lastimaría.

Después de la charla con mi hermano me dijo que su padre las había abandonado, cuando mis padres se mudaron a Forks yo estaba en último grado como a hora sólo faltaban dos mes así que nos dejarnos con la abuela en Chicago y mi hermano se mudó con ellos en las vacaciones y yo me fui a la universidad aunque claro visite a mis padres unas dos vece más en este pueblo, nunca me había topado con ella en el pueblo, porque estoy seguro de una cosa si yo la hubiera visto antes nada ni nadie me habria sacado de Forks, no quiso ir con nosotros a comer pense que esta seria mi oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, pero no fue así.

El resto de fin de semana fue largo, platique mucho con mi hermano, también me conto que los chicos populares molestaban a todos aquellos que son débiles incluidas nuestras chicas, me preocupe al instante, que tantas cosas le habrán hecho a Bella, para mí el físico no es importante su sobrepeso no me importa, pero me preocupa que pueda tener alguna enfermedad; El lunes por la mañana decidí acompañar a mi hermano a la escuela pero cuando llegamos ellas ya estaban ahí según Eleazar ya que sus autos estaban en el estacionamiento.

— Vengo por ti a la salida— en ese momento unas chicas se acercaron a nosotros — nos vemos hermano

— Hola Eleazar no piensas presentarnos — dijo una de ellas, alta morena de buen cuerpo y cabello oscuro largo casi hasta la cadera — Hola bombón.

— Hola Ángela, es mi hermano Edward y tiene novia — el tono de voz que utilizo mi hermano con aquella chica fue muy seco, nada propio de él.

—Novia, yo no soy celosa — se acercó a mi pasándome su brazo por la espalda.

— Tal vez tu no eres celosa, pero yo respeto a mi novia, compromiso señoritas- me quite su mano de encima, podía jurar que estas molestaban a mi Bella.

Regrese a casa ayude a mamá con los quehaceres y a las tres y media volví a la escuela cuando llegue Eleazar ya estaba esperando.

— Pensé que nunca llegarías — dijo entrando al auto.

— Ya salieron nuestras chicas quiero conocer a mi futura cuñada— en eso estábamos cuando vi a Bella con la chica morena la cual la empujaba cada vez más cerca de la avenida, como Bella estaba de espaldas no vio salir al auto que se acercaba a ella la chica llamada Angela claro que lo vio y no le importo y de nuevo empujo a Bella, sin prestarle atención a mi hermano como me iba acercando escuche parte de la conversación que tenían las tres chicas, mientras el auto que había impactado a Bella el chico trato de frenar para no lastimarla pero ya era muy tarde la parte del lado izquierdo impacto de lleno con Bella el chico en ese momento saco su móvil y llamo la ambulancia, mientras que Eleazar y yo corríamos a ver a Bella.

— Oh por dios Bella, amiga — una chica de lentes llego a donde estaba Bella de inmediato supe que ella era Tanya, trato de darle la vuelta, pero la detuve.

— No, tenemos que esperar a que llegue la ambulancia.

— Ya la llamaron Edward, solo ve si respira — dijo mí hermano, solo vi una mancha correr y alce la vista mi hermano alcanzo a la chica morena y otras dos— ni se les ocurra moverse de aquí ven lo que hicieron con sus estupideces.

Para este momento estábamos rodeados de muchos alumnos de la escuela Tanya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas se tranquilizó mucho cuanto le dije que estaba respirando, minutos después llego la ambulancia y el director de la escuela. Tanya se fue con Bella y la trabajadora social, muchos chicos presentes dijeron que Ángela había hecho que Bella retrocediera, una de las chicas que había ido con nosotros Jessica creó que Bella había escuchado lo que le dijo Ángela.

— Me las pagaras, matadita esto no se quedará así escucharon — decía mientras el directo y el sub director se las llevaban.

—Señorita Weber mejor guarde silencio — le advirtió el director.

— Edward vámonos tenemos que alcanzar a la ambulancia — Eleazar caminaba hasta el auto, no podía manejar así de lo enoja que estaba así que le di las llaves y el manejo hasta el hospital, lo bueno es que papá estaba todavía en el así que el vio a Bella.

— Tanya, tienes que ir a comer algo — Eleazar era igual que yo de protector, el quería que su Tanya estuviera bien y dejara de llorar, tiempo después de que llegamos la mamá de Bella también llego hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— No tengo hambre quiero saber cómo esta Bella ha pasado mucho tiempo y no dicen nada — Valla dios los hace y ellos se juntan podía ver que Tanya es tan terca como mi hermano, en eso salió mi papá venia agachado así que no nos vio.

— ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? — dijo papá.

— Soy su madre, ¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? — la pobre mujer estaba desesperada — la del trabajo social de la escuela me dijo que había si un ataque de otra estudiante.

—En efecto la chica que venía con ella y la trabajadora social del colegio nos informó del percance, aunque eso lo tendría que ver con las autoridades de la escuela por el momento solo le puedo dar informes de su salud, Isabella llega con una contusión en la cabeza y dos fracturas importantes y barios golpes en el cuerpo — dijo papá

—Oh dios mío, ¿podría ver a mi hija?

— Claro señora si, siga por ese pasillo a la derecha va a encontrar la primera puerta si me hace favor de esperarme con ella en un momento la alcanzo — la señora Renée tomo la mano de Tanya las dos desaparecieron por el pasillo — ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

— Yo fui por él a la escuela, estábamos ahí cuando ocurrió el accidente, Bella es nuestra amiga — le informé.

— Bueno está bien pasen tal vez quieran saber más sobre su salud.

Seguimos a nuestro papá a la habitación donde estaba Bella como ya nos había informado en la sala de espera tenía una contusión en su cabeza la cual había ocasionado que uno de los nervios se inflamara demasiado así que Bella se encontraba en un coma médico, las fracturas habían sido en su pierna y en su mano papá esperaba que ninguna necesitara operación, después de informarnos eso dijo que agendaría una cita con una psicóloga y con un nutriólogo, la madre de Bella pregunto que si era necesario que la viese un psicólogo y como buen doctor él le dijo que ya que había sufrido un gran trauma era necesario. El coma medico duro tres largas semanas, tuvieron que intervenir a Bella ya que se estaba formando un coagulo en la zona del golpe, mientras que yo sufría junto con la mamá de Bella en silencio por que ella no despertaba después de la operación, una semana después despertó y el alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

Unas semanas después de que la dieron de alta, mi hermano ya era novio de Tanya él ya tenía a su media naranja fue cuando me atreví air a ver a Bella con un ramo de orquídeas blancas, empezamos a hacernos amigos, aunque claro yo quería más que eso.

Todos los días sin excepción alguna, la visitaba cada día le llevaba una flor distinta, su pierna cada vez va mejor en cuestión de semanas podría hacer su vida normal hoy regresábamos de la terapia el doctor Sam que su pierna ya estaba bien le retiro las muletas para darle un bastón el cuál sólo traería una semana. Gracias a dios no volveríamos a ver a ese hombre.

— Gracias Edward por todo tu apoyo — dijo viendo sus manos, es tan hermosa hasta el día de hoy note que su cabello tiene tonos rojizos ya que hoy era un día soleado en Forks raro — nótese mi sarcasmo.

— Bella sabes que lo hago con gusto, a parte sabes que no es sólo tu amistad lo que deseo, sabes que me gustas y mucho — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lo que no me gustaba era que me privara de ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

— Yo no entiendo cómo puedo gustarte sólo mírame, estoy gorda, fea, soy una ñoña, no visto a la moda puedes tener a la chica que quieras.

— Escucha me bien Isabella tú no eres fea, no me importa tu físico lo que mi importa es lo que hay aquí — señale su pecho — los sentimientos que tienes eres una chica que vale mucho, cariño yo te quiero así tan cuál eres— que momento nos acercamos tanto nuestros labios se rosaron, iniciamos un beso tierno tranquilo, esto es la gloria, jamás permitiría que le hicieran algo a mi pequeña— Isabella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Si, si quiero — y así fue como nos hicimos novios un trece de agosto un mes antes de su cumpleaños .

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Hace un mes mi vida dio un giro inesperado, lo que nunca llegue a creer posible sucedió y soy inmensamente feliz mi recuperación de mis fracturas fue exitosa solo tuve que regresar una vez más con Sam situación que no le gusto a mi novio, que raro es decir eso mi novio, Edward me había propuesto ser su novia y por lógica acepte, sabía que teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero pareciese que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Según Renee y Esme en el mundo existen personas que deben estar juntas ya sea que sean de otros países u otra ciudad siempre el destino encontrara la forma de unirlos y ese lo que dicen ellas que paso conmigo y Edward.

En fin después de asegurarle a mi novio que Sam, jamás intentaría nada conmigo ya que prácticamente me doblaba la edad y más aún estaba comprometido, después de esa última visita pude retomar mi vida mediana mente normal ya que un tenía que asistir mis citas con Kate para estos momentos solo asisto yo a las citas mamá dejo de ir conmigo hacer tres meses y aun me quedan algunas citas más y sobre mi peso ya baje los kilos que tenía demás según Sam eso ayudo a mi recuperación. Hoy es mi graduación desde el día del accidente no volví a poner un pie en el instituto hasta el día de hoy que es un gran día para mí y para mis amigos, una de las cosas que mi hizo ver mis sesiones con Kate es que a pesar de que me sentía sola y que solo tenía a Tanya como amiga no eran verdad contaba con muchas personas a mi alrededor y hoy lo quería pasar con ellos, por lo que me conta Tanya la escuela ya no era un martirio los alumnos ya no pasaban con miedo por los corredores o la cafetería todo era ya tranquilo nadie molestaba a nadie.

Hoy se cumplía mi sueño Edward había venido desde Seattle para ir conmigo al baile y hoy le daría la sorpresa de que no me iría a Prinston me quedaría aquí en Seattle ya no podía separarme de él ya que él había renunciado a una de las mejores universidades por estar más cerca de mi quedaba claro que yo tampoco podía alejarme de él.

—Bella, cariño ya llego Edward — de pie en mi puerta estaba mi mamá si antes era hermosa a hora más que había conocido a alguien, después de que ella dejara de asistir a las sesiones con Kate, ella me esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera sin saber que uno de los doctores no podía dejar de verla una tarde mientras esperaba el doctor Dwyer se animó hablar con ella después de unos meses de negarle el si a Phil un día le dijo que si y empezaron una maravillosa relación, volví a ver a mi madre sonreír y eso es maravilloso para mí — estas hermosa hija, sabes Bella que eres lo más importante de mi vida ¿ verdad cielo? — me dijo sus manos sudaban así que ella quería decirme algo y estaba nerviosa — hija después de la ceremonia de graduación iremos a comer solo está bien, dios tengo que decirte algo más — ella cerro sus ojos y en cuanto los abrió dijo — Phil me pidió que me casara con él.

—Oh mami eso es genial, eso quiere decir que no te dejare solita cuando me valla a la universidad.

—Dios estaba con el alma en un hilo pensando que no estuvieras de acuerdo, aunque hay otra situación él no quiere que vivamos aquí, como sabes tu padre y yo siempre pensamos que te dejaríamos esta casa Charlie al mandar la demanda de divorcio también renuncio a esta casa, solo que ya no la podre mantener cielo así que pensaba si a ti te parece vender la casa, lo que den por la casa será para tus estudios cielo.

—A delante má, véndela esta casa si guarda muchos bonitos momentos, pero también malos recuerdos y tu yo tenemos que cerrar esta etapa.

Después de nuestra platica mamá y yo bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestros hombres como ella decía. Edward medio un casto beso en los labios y me dijo que me veía hermosa yo aún no entendía cómo era posible que, aunque estuviera en pantalones de deporte o en este sofisticado vestido color negro que Tanya me había ayudado a escoger el me viera hermosa. Todos fuimos a la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas en el auto de Phil.

Estaba segura que mi mamá seria muy feliz con él ya que era un buen hombre no niego que me sentía extraña cuando él estaba en casa y más en la mesa con nosotros, lo platique con Kate que era normal por lo que había pasado con papá, seguí las recomendaciones de Kate y trate más a Phil, que quería muchísimo a mamá y a mí también no tarde en verlo como la figura paterna que perdí años atrás.

.

.

.

Diez años después.

Un suspiro sale de mi frente al espejo, no sé que ponerme hoy me toca dar una de las conferencias contra el Bullying, después de haberlo vivido en carne propia decidí estudiar psicología claro en mis tiempos no lo conocíamos como Bullying si no como acoso, después de la terapias tomadas con Kate, mi vida después de eso cambio baje de peso por salud, y digamos también por mí y recuperar mi auto estima, estaba en mis últimos retoques de maquillaje cuando una hermosa personita ocupo una parte del espejo.

— Mami no pedo penerme los monos, mira estan chucus mida no queda — Oh mi pequeña Ava con sus rizos cobrizos y sus ojos esmeralda.

—A ver tesoro yo te los pongo ¿y papá dónde esta?

— Eta con Tony no se pede poned la babata— ya se lo que están pensando se casó si me case cuando estaba en último año de carrera y si él, mi ángel fue el afortunado Edward Cullen, él ya ejercía como médico pediatra.

Mamá pensaba que nos casábamos por que estaba embarazada prácticamente vivíamos juntos dese que me mude a Seattle, después de año y medio quede embarazada de Anthony un pequeño de cuatro kilos y medio, después de que nació decidimos esperar a tener a nuestro segundo bebé, pero en la boda de Tanya y Eleazar, zaz que quedó embarazada de mi pequeñita Ava.

Después de vivir un infierno en mi adolescencia puedo decir hoy que soy una de las mujeres más feliz de Forks, tengo a mi ángel conmigo y dos hermosos tesoros que me regalo, sé que tendrán curiosidad que paso con _ellos _pues.

Ángela y James se casaron después de que ella cumpliera con su sentencia que fue mínima ya que sus padres pagaron montones para que su pequeña princesa no pisara la cárcel, después de un tiempo él, vivió en el alcoholismo ya que sus negocios nunca salían bien, así que ella era la culpable de todo y el muy infeliz abusaba y la golpeaba tuvieron un pequeño niño Zac cuando él se entero que estaba embarazada la dejo y ella trabaja en la que algún día mi madre trabajo para poder mantenernos adelante ya sus padres le retiraron el poyo cuando se caso con James.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron del pueblo y jamás se supo de ellos y Alice y Jasper bueno ellos si cambiaron un día me encontré con Alice en la plaza del pueblo y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me había hecho no soy una persona rencorosa así que la perdone me costó un poco llegar a tener el tipo de amistad que teníamos antes pero a hora ella y Tanya son mis mejores amigas, Ella y Jaz se casaron dos años después que nosotros y ahora esperan a su primer bebé , con mis pensamientos no escuche los pasos de mi hermoso esposo.

—Aquí están mis pequeñas— dijo abrazándome por la cintura y depositando un tierno beso en mi cuello— mmm no podre sepárame de ustedes, llevo a las dos mujeres más hermosas de la noche.

Sip este es mi esposo tan protector como siempre, puedo decir que soy una de las mujeres más felices tengo una maravillosa familia, amigos y a mi madre y su esposo que deseaban tanto tener un hijo que adoptaron una pequeña niña, mi hermanita Jane que más puedo pedirle a la vida cuando estoy rodeada de gente maravillosa mi familia y mi ángel de ojos esmeralda...


End file.
